


Second Chances

by jaracens



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Becoming Hellcat, Crossover, Dad Dick, Dad Hank, Dawn and Trish Being Besties, Dawn being mama birb, Dawn parenting Jason Todd, Developing Friendships, Dick Being a Good Brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Hank being a disaster dad, Mama Kory, Marvel and DC, Marvel and DC Crossover, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Redemption, Trauma, Trish Walker Redemption, adopting the younger Titans, fluffy friendship moments, mama dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaracens/pseuds/jaracens
Summary: A crossover where Trish Walker meets the Titans and they help her redeem herself so she can be a proper hero. Set after Jessica Jones Season Three, and takes place during Titans Season Two. Will contain spoilers for both seasons.
Relationships: Conner Kent & Eve Watson, Conner Kent & The Titans, Dawn Granger & Dick Grayson, Dawn Granger & Dick Grayson & Hank Hall & Donna Troy, Dawn Granger & Donna Troy, Dawn Granger & Jason Todd, Dawn Granger & Koriand’r, Dawn Granger & Trish Walker, Dawn Granger/Hank Hall, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven & Rose Wilson, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Donna Troy/Garth, Garth & The Titans, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Jericho Wilson & The Titans, Trish Walker & Dick Grayson, Trish Walker & Donna Troy, Trish Walker & Garfield Logan, Trish Walker & Hank Hall, Trish Walker & Jessica Jones, Trish Walker & Kara Danvers, Trish Walker & Koriand'r, Trish Walker & Laurel Lance, Trish Walker & Rachel Roth, Trish Walker & Rose Wilson, Trish Walker/Dick Grayson (past), Ward Meachum/Patricia Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. AKA A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Trish Walker wakes up in an unfamiliar place where she will redeem herself. She meets some of her most unlikely friends in the process.

The only thing Trish could remember from before she blacked out was that she had been fighting Jessica - no, _stabbing Jessica in the palm with a knife_ \- but she couldn’t remember why. The only thing about that night that wasn’t completely fuzzy was her hearing the raven haired woman mutter “ _This is your last chance_.” before Trish lost consciousness. Her last chance for what? As far as she knew she hadn’t done anything particularly _wrong_ , but Jessica Jones always had something to nitpick when it came to Trish Walker. On the other hand, though, she always had something to nitpick about her adopted sister.

When she was fully awake, the back of her head throbbed against the soft, white pillows of a bed that she was damn sure wasn’t her own. Her mouth was dry, and every breath she took felt like someone was sliding large, extremely sharp swords down her throat. She peeled open her eyes, and immediately squeezed them shut at the harsh light that was aggressively glaring down on her. She let out a groan, and tried to sit up. She tried to move her arms to rub her eyes, but she realized that her wrists and ankles were strapped down by thick leather bands. She tugged at them, and hissed in pain as the bands got tighter around her limbs.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” An unrecognizable voice said in a soft tone. As footsteps entered the room, Trish was met by the equally as soft gaze of a small, slender woman. Her hair was as white as snow (though Trish had never properly seen _white_ snow as a New Yorker) and it threw Trish off a little because of how young she was. The woman's eyes reminded Trish of a doe, and despite the happy look, she could see flashes of past trauma flickering in the deep depths of brown. “I’m Dawn.”

Trish completely ignored Dawn’s introduction as she tugged at the bands around her wrists. “Are these really necessary?” She let out a sharp swear as she became increasingly frustrated at her enhanced strength that wasn’t helping her break free.

Dawn raised a dark brow as she watched Trish struggle. “Trish,” She paused. “Laurel said you were dangerous, so we had to take precautions.” She ignored the fact that the other woman knew who she was even though they never met. She figured Laurel had told Dawn all about her.

At the mention of Laurel’s name, Trish huffed out an aggravated sigh. Laurel Lance was Trish’s part lawyer-part vigilante best friend, and one of the people who helped her train so she could become the hero that she always wanted to be. She was also part of the reason why Trish was in this unknown place. “She thinks I’m dangerous?”

Dawn chuckled. “I hate to break the news to you,” She paused, as if she were contemplating her words, “but you killed two people and critically injured another.”

Since Jessica and Laurel wouldn’t understand why she did what she did, she _had_ to make Dawn understand. “They were bad men.”

“I know.” Dawn said. She looked at Trish as she approached, pulling a chair over so she could sit next to the bed. “But you still took the lives of two people.”

Trish could feel her anger burning. She had to swallow past the lump that was starting to build in the back of her throat. “They were assholes.” She restrained herself from snapping at the other woman.

Dawn sat in the chair, and folded her left leg over her right knee. “If you kill a killer, the number of killers doesn’t go down. You replace the other killer. So the amount of killers remains in equilibrium.” She reasoned.

That thought had never crossed her mind. She knew she was taking the lives of those men, but she never thought of herself as being a _killer_. She had thought that she was getting rid of bad men - _scum_ \- that were infesting her city. She had watched those men die, she watched the life go out of their eyes and she had felt their bones break under her bare hands, but she never thought she had flown that far off of the rails.

“You’re right.” Trish said as regret filled her stomach. She felt sick. Nausea threatened to make her want to throw up whatever was in her stomach. Her tense muscles relaxed and she laid back into the bed. “I’m a killer.”

Dawn’s eyes softened. “That’s why you’re here.” She gently rested her hand on Trish’s forearm. “We’re going to help you get back on track.”

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as Dawn started to unbuckle the straps at Trish’s wrists and ankles. “What are you doing?” 

“You just proved to me that there’s still humanity in you.” Dawn said removing the last strap. “That you can still be saved.”

Trish rubbed her aching wrists. She remained sitting, and Dawn handed her a glass full of water. Trish took it gratefully, letting the cool liquid flood the inside of her throat. When she finished, Dawn had opened the door leading outside the infirmary. 

“Why are you letting me go?” She rasped, and Dawn looked at her sympathetically.

“There’s some people who want to speak to you.” Dawn replied.

Trish shakily stood, and followed Dawn out into the long hallway. When she entered the large room at the end of the hall, she was greeted by the familiar faces of Jessica Jones, Laurel Lance, and Ward Meachum.

She looked at the faces of three people who she cared about, each of them wearing different expressions. Jessica had her normal _I don’t want to be here_ expression on her face where Laurel looked more hopeful and Ward looked relieved.

Dawn quietly watched as the blonde approached her sister, her best friend, and her lover to say, “Why am I here?”

Laurel spoke first. “Didn’t Dawn explain it to you?” The caramel haired woman turned to the woman on Trish’s left.

“I did.” Dawn responded. “But I think she needs your explanations.”

Laurel looked to Jessica and Ward for help. Ward cautiously approached Trish, as if he were afraid she was going to attack him. He gently reached for her hand, and she watched as he interlaced his fingers with hers. She was starting to feel comfortable in his presence. He felt alien and familiar to her all at the same time. He gently lifted his right hand, and brushed a stray strand of her unkempt blonde hair out of her face.

No one spoke for five minutes. The silence was awkward and Trish spoke first to break the silence. “Why am I here?” She questioned again.

Laurel sighed. “Trish… if you didn’t come here you’d end up in prison.” She tried to be as gentle as possible. “You can’t keep killing people.”

Trish looked at the people around her. She looked up at Ward, who had a sad look in his eyes. Her heart sunk when she saw that he knew that Laurel was right. He stepped away from her, and she turned to look at Dawn. The small woman gave her a soft smile in an attempt to comfort her.

She inhaled sharply. “So that gave you a reason to knock me unconscious and strap me to a bed?” She had to restrain herself from snapping at her friend. 

“Kinky.” Jessica cut into the conversation. All the people in the group turned and stared at her. She threw her arms up in an exasperated manner. “What?”

“Jess- just stop.” Trish squeezed the bridge of her nose between her pointer finger and her thumb. 

Laurel let out a sigh. “You need to get on the right track.” She said. “This will be good for you.”

“What about my clothes? What about _Style by Trish_? What abo-”

“Don’t worry about that.” Laurel interjected. 

“Don’t act like you _actually_ like doing _Style by Trish_.” Jessica added. Trish rolled her eyes at her sister. 

Laurel approached her friend. “It’s for the best, Trish. They’re gonna help you be the hero you want to be.”

After ten minutes of Laurel's nagging, Trish let out a long sigh. “Okay, okay. Fine.” She looked to Dawn who had a relieved look on her face. “I’ll stay."

“Good.” The quiet woman said. “I’ll let you say your goodbyes, then I’ll show you around.” Trish nodded. She turned back to the others. 

Laurel smiled at her. “I’m glad you’re doing this.” She tightly hugged her friend. When she let go, Trish noticed the caramel haired woman had tears forming in her eyes. Trish gave the lawyer a tongue in cheek smile.

“C’mon Canary, you’re tougher than that.” Laurel let out a tearful chuckle. She handed Trish a backpack full of clothes. She gave Trish one more hug, and then walked down the hall to where Dawn was waiting with the elevator. 

The next person to approach her was Jessica. Her sister also gave her a tight hug and offered her an awkward smile. “You really had to be a hero didn’t you?”

Trish chuckled. “I learned it from you.”

The smile that was on Jessica’s face quickly went back to a stern expression. “Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn?” 

Trish’s smile widened. “I think I also learned that from you.”

Jessica rolled her eyes. She embraced Trish. “Don’t be an asshole.” She said before she joined Laurel and Dawn at the elevator. 

Trish laughed. “By the way, where’s Kara?” She questioned.

Jessica turned back to her. “She has an article or some shit she had to get done.” She replied. “She’ll come visit when she can.” Trish nodded in response.

The last person to say goodbye to her was Ward. He approached her, and gently kissed her.

He held her face in his hands. “Be safe.” He murmured.

She nodded. “I will.”

“Don’t do anything that will get you killed.” He instructed.

“Of course.” She smiled. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

“Don’t be like Danny.” He chuckled softly.

She laughed. “Since when have I ever been like Danny?” He laughed with her.

He pressed another kiss onto her lips. He hugged her, and kissed her hair. She smiled against the nape of his neck, and let her hand fall as he slid his out of hers. She watched as her family stepped into the elevator, and her heart sank as she watched the door close.

Dawn approached her with a gentle smile on her face. “Are you okay?” She asked. Trish nodded in response. “There’s some people here who are interested in meeting you,” Dawn said. “Are you up to meeting them after I show you around?” She nodded. 

Dawn had shown Trish her bedroom, and the blonde looked at the bare walls. It was a large room, and it had a floor made out of a light wood and it had white walls. It had large windows and a balcony outside. Her bed sat in the middle of the room, and Trish had tossed her backpack on the bed before joining Dawn outside.

“Are you ready?” Dawn asked.

Trish shrugged in response. She followed Dawn down the long hallways that all looked the same. Within the Tower was a kitchen, a training room, a room with all of the Titans’ suits, an infirmary, a living room, and multiple bedrooms. 

The room that interested Trish the most was the room that had all the costumes. She walked up the the display cases, and marveled in the details of the suits. The only costumes she had seen were Jessica’s old Jewel costume, Laurel’s Black Canary costume, Kara’s Supergirl costume, and the Daredevil costume. 

Her favorite suit was Dove’s. She turned to Dawn, and pointed at the bird based suit. “Whose suit is this?”

Dawn smiled. “I’m Dove.” 

Trish turned back to the suit. “It’s pretty.” 

Dawn’s smile widened. “Thank you. I just hope you won't go out and tell the world that I'm secretly Dove. Or I'll have to kill you.” She joked as her phone buzzed. “Fuck, we’ve taken too long. The others are getting impatient.” 

Trish shook her head in response to Dawn's joke. She joined Dawn in the doorway. “Let’s go then.” 

The small woman nodded. She guided Trish back to the training room. As they entered, Trish overheard a man say, “Takin’ her in isn’t a good idea.” 

“I agree.” A woman’s voice replied.

“Guys, she needs our help.” Another man’s voice said.

“Dick, I know you have an obsession with takin’ in strays but takin’ in a fuckin’ serial killer hasn’t been your brightest idea.” The first man said.

As Dawn and Trish entered, the group of people turned to face them. Each of the six people looked indifferent by Trish’s presence. Dawn stepped in front of the group. “Guys, this is Trish Walker.” She turned to Trish. “Trish, these are the Titans.”

Trish gave them an awkward smile. She shifted her shoulders uncomfortably under the stares of all the people.

“Trish,” A man with tan skin and troubled brown eyes greeted as he approached. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Dick Grayson.” She said warmly, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she smiled. “Long time no see.”

The group let out a collective “ _What_?” at the fact that Trish and Dick knew each other.

“How do you know each other?” A pretty red headed woman questioned. Trish let go of Dick, and turned to her.

“Oh-” She didn’t know the woman’s name and looked for her to help. 

“Kory.” She replied.

“-Kory. I know Dick because we met at a benefit party when we were kids.” Trish said. She smiled at Dick.

“So you’re one of ‘em rich assholes?” A tall man with sandy hair and stubble said. He had large shoulders and towered over Trish. She clenched her fists as he approached her.

Dawn stepped in front of Trish. “Hank, stop it.” She hissed. The larger man backed off at the look Dawn gave him.

“Eat the rich.” He said underneath his breath. Trish didn’t address his comment, and she just had this gut feeling that she would not get along with Hank. 

A woman who had dark hair approached her. “I know you from somewhere.” She said. “I can’t put my finger on it though.”

“It’s Patsy!” Trish said with fake enthusiasm. The woman’s eyes widened.

“No fucking way.” She said with realization spreading across her soft features. “I’m Donna Troy.” She held her hand out for Trish to shake. Trish shook her hand. She almost instantly liked Donna, and hoped that they could become friends when they got to know each other.

Hank moved forward Trish again. “No fuckin’ way.” He inspected her. “You’re that bitch with that Crazy song or whatever the fuck it’s called.”

Trish winced at the mention of her song. “Yeah. We don’t talk about that.” She quickly shut the conversation down. 

The group disbanded after their little introduction, and Trish headed back to her room. She opened the backpack that she had previously tossed on the bed, and smiled when she saw some picture frames that Laurel had managed to cram in with the clothes. Trish pulled out a photo of her and Laurel standing on top of one of the large rocks in Central Park, both with victorious looks on their faces. Trish knew it was from around the time that she and Laurel had first met, and it was one of her fondest memories. 

The next photo Trish pulled out was one of her and Ward. It was a photo of them from one of their dates. The photo had been snapped by someone who worked for a gossip site, and it showed Trish blushing while Ward was laughing. They had been having a picnic in Central Park, and the photo was from the day Trish realized that she had fallen for Ward. He had been laughing at her awkward way of revealing that she had feelings for him. Ward wasn’t the most affectionate man, but when he was with Trish he became this different person. He stopped the persona of a cold CEO of a major business, and became caring and loving, and carefree. Trish loved that side of Ward.

The final photo Trish pulled out was a photo of her, Jessica, and Kara at a huge Christmas party she had been invited to from last Christmas. In the photo, Kara had a wide smile plastered on her face, and Trish’s head was thrown back into a fit of laughter. Jessica had been standing between them, and she looked like she wanted to kill them both. Even though Jessica Jones would never admit to it, Trish knew she had a good time that night.

Trish placed the frames on the bookshelf in the corner of her room, and returned to her bed. She found that Laurel had even managed to cram in some of Trish’s favorite books in the bag. 

She smiled softly as she imagined the lawyer rushing around her apartment grabbing three random books and hoping for the best.

She placed the books on the shelf beside the photos before moving to the large window and she looked outside. She could see where the ocean met the earth, and she could hear the waves beating against the face of the shore.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” A soft voice said behind her. Trish turned, and was met by Dawn standing in her doorway. The small woman had her arms crossed over her chest, but she had a gentle smile on her face.

Trish nodded gently. “It really is.” She turned back to the window and gently rested her hand on the glass. “So different than New York.”

Dawn joined her by the window. “I’ve only been to New York once.” Her brows were creased as she tried to remember the memory. Trish faced her.

“Really?” That surprised her.

Dawn nodded. “I was there when I used to dance.” She said. “It was one of the biggest shows I’ve ever performed in.”

“You dance?” Trish asked.

Dawn laughed. “Yeah, it was five years ago. I was still a kid.”

Dawn Granger was an intriguing person. She had so many secrets and everything that came out of her mouth surprised Trish.

“Well, you should visit some day.” Trish invited.

Dawn smiled. “Maybe I will.” She paused and her smile widened. “Then I can see your face plastered everywhere.”

Trish chuckled. “If that’s what you want.”

Dawn moved away from the window. Trish remained where she was and Dawn turned back to her. “Join us for dinner.”

Trish hesitated. Dawn gave her a soft look, and beckoned her to follow. The blonde followed the platinum haired woman slowly, and when she exited her room, the smell of freshly cooked burgers filled her nostrils. She realized how hungry she was, and she wasn’t sure of the last time she ate. 

As the two women entered the large kitchen Hank turned from the griddle where he had been flipping the last burger. “Fuckin’ hell Dawn. I thought I was going to have to make dinner all by myself.” Dawn rolled her eyes as she rejoined him in the kitchen. She busied herself with preparing a salad, and Trish awkwardly stood by the counter watching the two cook.

“Oh Hank, you could last five minutes without me.” Dawn said as she cut up an onion. “I wanted to make Trish feel welcome.” She gestured toward Trish with the knife in her right hand.

The man looked from Dawn to Trish as though he had forgotten she was there. He inspected Trish with an unwelcoming look. “Child star to serial killer? That’s a drastic change.”

“What?” Trish asked, surprised by what the man said.

“Hank-” Dawn tried to interject.

“Not now Dawn.” Hank cut her off. The other woman’s expression hardened as she watched Hank approach Trish.

“You don’t deserve another chance.” He growled. 

“ _Hank_!” Dawn snapped.

Trish said nothing. Her fists were clenched by her sides, but she didn’t move a muscle. She stared up into Hank’s face and huffed out an aggravated breath. “Fuck off.”

She turned on her heel and walked back to her room without saying another word.

She could hear Dawn threatening to stab Hank from the kitchen. She could barely hear Dawn’s quiet footsteps as her new friend approached her room. When her face appeared in Trish’s doorway five minutes later, she had an apologetic expression on her face. She asked Trish to rejoin the group in the dining room and Trish contemplated her options.

Trish reluctantly agreed, and was surprised to see four teenagers standing among Hank, Dick, Donna, and Kory.

While the Titans were getting their dinner, Trish stood in the kitchen instead of joining the group. Dawn grabbed herself a burger and she grabbed one for Trish. She was chewing on a piece of carrot from her portion of salad, and she offered Trish a friendly smile with the burger. She returned the smile but didn’t follow Dawn to the table.

She awkwardly lifted the burger and took a small bite. She was surprised at how good it tasted, and she mentally praised Hank’s cooking. She tried not to inhale it as Dawn beckoned her to join the Titans at the table. 

Trish sat down in between Dawn and Donna. The brunette woman to her left tried to start a conversation with her.

“Welcome to the Tower.” She offered. “I didn’t say that when I introduced myself before.”

Trish smiled. “Thank you. It really means a lot that you’re giving me a second chance.”

Kory turned her attention from the teenaged girl whom she had been talking to. She bit off a piece of french fry as she gestured at Trish with the remaining piece.

“You deserve it.” She said. “Everyone deserves a second chance.”

Trish took a sip of her water. “I just want to be a hero.”

“Understandable.” Donna said. “There’s a lot of bad in this world."

Kory agreed. "There can never be too many heroes."

Dinner with the Titans had gone smoother than Trish had originally anticipated. Dawn made her feel welcomed, and she had been introduced to Jason Todd, the second version of Robin, Rachel Roth, a girl who was the spawn of a demonic entity who had tried to kill all of them at one point, and Garfield Logan, a boy who had been experimented on and who now has metahuman powers.

To the Titans' surprise, the whole metahuman thing didn't freak Trish out. She simply stated that Jessica was a Super, and Trish was one as well.

Trish had enjoyed talking to Donna, who revealed that she was Wonder Woman's former sidekick who went under the identity Wonder Girl, and Kory, who was an alien princess from a planet called Tamaran. Trish had asked if Tamaran had any relation to Krypton, the planet which her younger, adopted sister Kara was from. Kory had said that they were not related, but had been allies in multiple intergalactic wars.

The Titans were an interesting group of ragtag heroes, and Trish was hopeful that they could help train her so she could stop killing people in the name of justice.

After she had helped Dawn clean up the kitchen, she sat in the main living space with the Titans as they caught each other up on what had happened while they weren't together. Hank and Dawn said that a former drug addict they had been helping had busted into a ball of light and burned down their farm in Wyoming thanks to a criminal named Doctor Light. Donna had joined them for her own safety, and Dick had said he had brought Jason, Gar, and Rachel to the Tower so they could train to be the next generation of Titans. From what Trish could gather from the conversation was that the Titans had no plan on coming back together, but the circumstances had made Hank and Dawn come out of their long wanted (and needed) retirement (even though, according to Hank, Dawn had been sneaking out at night to calm her lust for violence and her need to be Dove).

Trish eventually said goodnight to the Titans, and headed to bed. When she got into her room, she pulled back the comforter and sheets on the bed, and settled in. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand, and dialed Ward's number.

"Hello?" Her lover sounded disgruntled on the other end of the call.

"You better not be cheating on me." She joked as Ward let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's three in the morning." He grumbled.

"Oh shit I forgot about the time zone difference." Trish giggled as Ward groaned.

"You're lucky you're you. If you were Danny I'd have to break your shins." He responded.

"Oh Ward, like you need _any_ beauty rest." She teased.

"Well I gotta look good for you." He teased her and she blushed.

"I love you." She said. She could tell that he was smiling on his side of the call.

"I love you too, Beanie Girl."

"Not you too!" She groaned.

"Jess told me that I should call you it." He chuckled. "Goodnight."

She smiled into her phone. "Goodnight."

When she hung up with Ward, she set her phone on the nightstand. She curled into the blankets, and within minutes, she dozed off to sleep.


	2. AKA The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Trish's first day working with the Titans. Will she be good enough to be a part of their team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some development between Trish and the Titans. New friendships are starting to form, and the past is starting to be looked upon.

When Trish first woke up, she didn’t know where she was. She briefly panicked as she looked around the room, trying to remember whose room she was in. She started flailing, which caused her to almost fall out of the bed. She blindly stumbled out of her bedroom, toward the living space. She was barefoot and the floor was cold underneath her feet. Trish practically fell into the open area, and leaned onto the wall to keep her balance because she felt like the world was spinning around her. 

Her thoughts were making her head spiral and she felt like she was going to be sick.

_Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?_

_Jess? Where’s Jess? Jess! Jess?_

_Oh no Sallinger has her. Sallinger has Jess. Oh no. Oh no._

_Wait._

_Does he have me? Did he capture me? I need to get out of here!_

_Sallinger. Sallinger. Sallin-_

Dawn was at the counter and she looked worried as she approached Trish. She gently rested her hand on Trish’s shoulder, helping her slouch to the floor. She knelt next to the blonde. 

“Hey, Trish. You’re in the Tower. You’re safe.” She gently touched Trish’s forearm causing the older woman to shudder underneath her touch.

For the first time since she had woken up, she felt grounded. Her thoughts became less cloudy as she made eye contact with Dawn. The other woman’s face was tight with concern, her dark eyebrows were scrunched in confusion. Trish could feel Dawn’s hand on her back, rubbing comforting circles back and forth in a rhythmic fashion.

Dawn helped Trish to her feet, guiding her to one of the stools at the counter. She sat down shakily as Dawn grabbed a glass and held it underneath the faucet. As Trish watched as the clear water filled the glass, she could feel her anxiety filling her throat. The platinum haired woman offered her the glass, and she took it cautiously. She stared at it as it sat on the counter in front of her. 

“Are you okay?” Dawn questioned. Trish just kept staring at the glass, not seeming to hear the question. 

She refused to speak for fifteen minutes. She was openly ignoring Dawn’s attempts to make sure she was all right before she said, “I don’t want to go to prison.”

Dawn’s confused expression turned sad. “You’re not going to go to prison.” She reassured.

Trish looked at her as if she was in a trance. “Is that so?”

Dawn nodded. “You’re with the Titans in San Francisco.” 

“San Francisco.” Trish replied dreamily.

Trish’s thoughts seemed to clear as the memories of the last twelve hours started to come back to her. She remembered waking up in the infirmary with Dawn informing her that she would be staying in the Tower so she could get back on track. She shook her head, taking a sip of the water from the glass Dawn had given her. The cold water had warmed slightly, and it felt like sludge against her throat. She swallowed it quickly as Dawn made her a cup of coffee.

“Are you okay now?” Dawn asked five minutes later, handing Trish a green mug full of dark liquid. She offered her sugar and creamer, and Trish gratefully put three small scoops and a small drizzle of the caramel flavored creamer into the coffee. She stirred it until almost all of the sugar evaporated into the creamer, leaving the coffee a warm brown color. She took a sip, smiling against the warmth of the mug. Dawn leaned on the counter with her own cup of coffee. 

Trish nodded. “Yeah… After what happened back home, I-I have this sort of _fear_. When I woke up here, I was lost and I thought Sallinger had me. Or worse…” She paused. “He had Jess.”

Dawn nodded. “I would have that same fear if my sister were in danger.”

“You have a sister?” Trish questioned.

“Yes, her name is Holly.” Dawn responded. “We’re currently not on speaking terms.”

Trish reached for Dawn’s hand. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Dawn shrugged. “Everyone has their sob story, am I right?”

Trish nodded in agreement. “Afraid so.”

The two were interrupted by footsteps entering the kitchen. Dawn looked over to the doorway as Jason Todd appeared. “Good morning Jason.” She greeted.

“‘Morning.” He grumbled before shuffling past the two women. He grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet, and left the two alone again.

Dawn turned her attention back to Trish. “After you went to bed, we agreed to let you train with us today.” She said. “But after what happened this morning….” She trailed off.

Trish shook her head. “I’m fine.” She smiled again at Dawn. “I can train today.”

The platinum haired woman gave her an anxious look. “Are you sure?”

Trish shook her head as her confirmation. She took a sip of her coffee, and Dawn let out a sigh.

That afternoon, Trish made her way down to the training room where she was met by the looks of Hank, Dawn, Dick, Donna, and Kory. She simply wore stretch pants and a tank top. She watched as Hank stretched his large arms and Donna was flicking a golden lasso back and forth. 

Dick approached her with a concerned look on his face. “Dawn told me you had a little episode this morning.” He murmured. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

Trish glanced at the small woman as she was stretching with Kory. She turned her gaze back to Dick and nodded. “It wasn’t an ‘ _episode_.’” She restrained herself from snapping. “I just didn’t know where I was when I woke up.”

Dick gazed at her in the same concerned way he used to when she had been on drugs when they were young. She could see the worry flickering within the depths of his dark eyes. She shook off the hand that she had just realized he had placed on her elbow. She met his gaze, the steady look in her eyes telling him all that he needed to know. 

They rejoined the group and the other Titans turned their attention to them. Dick began to instruct each of the Titans to spar with Trish one at a time.

“Are we using our powers or no?” She asked. “I want to make sure I don’t throw Dawn to the atmosphere if I don’t have to.” 

Dawn gave her an anxious look. “You can’t actually do that, can you?”

Trish gave her a half smile. “Maybe not the _atmosphere_ , but I could throw you across the room.”

“Please don’t.”

Before the group started to prepare for training, they all got dressed in pads that covered Trish’s arms, chest, legs, and sensitive areas. It was for if they were thrown against the walls or floor so that they wouldn’t get severely injured. It took Trish by surprise that they were so keen on keeping each other safe during training since when she trained, she always fought with her bare hands and her bare skin. She figured that if you had a boy who could transform into a tiger and two men that could break your spine in seven different ways, you probably need some precautions.

When the group formed into a circle around her, Trish clenched her hands into fists. She took a deep inhale until her lungs started to ache. She exhaled, and was ready for the first attack.

Hank attacked first. When Dick had said “Give it your all,” Hank had taken it literally. Trish was able to pick up the flaws in his fighting style early on. He depended on his strength and height, which made him clumsy. Trish, being smaller and more nimble, was able to duck and dodge his blows. She noted that the more she avoided him, the more frustrated he became. His punches became less targeted and more wild. She was able to land multiple blows on his chest and ribs before a lucky blow sent her spiraling through the air. She hit the padded wall on the other side of the room with a groan. Hank approached her, grabbing her by the front of her shirt. He lifted her off of the ground with rage burning in his eyes. She could hear Kory gasp as Trish reached for his chest in an attempt to push him off of her, but his strength overpowered her. He threw her back in the direction of the group, and she gasped as she hit the floor, feeling her head slam off of the floor. Her vision blurred as Dick and Kory knelt over her with concerned expressions on both of their faces. Her ears were ringing as she barely managed to hear Donna ask, “Are you all right?” 

Trish sat up, trying to shake the fog that was clouding her thoughts. “Asshole.” She wheezed.

Dawn and Kory helped her stand with Donna walking behind her in case she collapsed. They led her to a stack of mats, letting her sit. The mats were uncomfortable, and she would have rather been sitting on the floor, but she didn’t complain since that was the least of the Titans’ worries at the moment. She held her head in her hands because the lights were starting to bother her eyes. She heard Kory tell Dawn to get her a bottle of water before joining her on the mats. 

Kory’s touch was gentle on Trish’s forearm. “Look at me.” She murmured. Trish turned her attention to the other woman. “Her pupils aren’t dilated.” Kory turned to Dick. “But you should still check to see if she might have a concussion.”

Dawn had returned, offering the bottle of water to Trish. She took it, murmuring a quiet thank you to her friend.

Dick approached her, and knelt down in front of her. She was starting to feel dizzy because of the lights, but said nothing.

“I’m going to test your memory by asking you some questions, okay?” Dick asked. “Just answer to the best of your ability.”

Trish nodded.

“What is your name?” He started. 

“Trish Walker.”

He nodded. “When is your birthday?”

“May 5, 1987.” She responded.

“Good.” Dick said. “How old are you?”

“I am….” She paused. “Thirty-three. I am thirty-three years old.”

“What is your zodiac sign?” He asked.

She couldn’t remember for a moment. “Taurus.”

“What are your sisters’ names?” He questioned.

“Jessica and Kara.”

“Your mother’s name?”

“Dorothy.”

“Your boyfriend’s name?”

“Ward.”

He pointed to Dawn. “Who is that?”

“Dawn.”

Then to Kory.

“Kory.”

He pointed to Donna.

“Donna.”

Then to Hank.

“Hank.”

Then to himself.

“Dick.”

He nodded. “Repeat these words after me. Glass. Shoe. Fence. Cat. Finger.” 

“Glass, shoe, cat, finger…” She trailed off.

“Try your best to remember.” Dick encouraged.

After a moment she said, “Fence! It was fence!”

“Good. Now do it again.”

“Glass, shoe, fence, cat, finger.” She repeated.

He looked at the group. “Her memory isn’t bad.” He turned back to Trish. “Look at my finger.” He said. “Follow it with your eyes only.” She nodded.

He moved his finger in front of her face. Left. Right. Left. Right. Up. Down. Up. Down.

“Good.” He said. “Okay, stand up and close your eyes. Keep your feet heel-to-toe with your arms out.” He helped her stand.

She stood heel-to-toe beside Dick. She closed her eyes, and held her arms out. She could hear Dick quietly counting for a minute.

“You didn’t lose your balance.” He said. “I don’t think you have a concussion, I think Hank just rattled your brains.” He turned to Hank.

“Hey, y’said, ‘Give it your all’ and that’s what I did.” Hank said.

Trish shook her head. “Can we continue training?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Dawn responded. “You hit your head pretty hard.”

She looked at the group. “I’m fine. Dick said I didn’t have a concussion, and I’m not hurt anywhere else, so _let’s go_.”

She rose and walked back to the middle of the room. The Titans all looked at each other in an uncomfortable way. Trish raised her eyebrow impatiently. Donna sighed.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

The tall brunette had a three inch height difference on Trish. The blonde clenched her fists, and watched as Donna fingered her golden lasso. Trish shook her shoulders, and was caught off guard when she flicked the lasso around Trish’s neck. The blonde gagged, and grabbed at the rope as it tightened around her neck. It burned her palm, and she wheezed out in pain. She fought past the burning sensation in her right hand, and grabbed the lasso again. She violently shook it, causing Donna to lose her balance. When Trish was free, Donna had already regained her balance and was charging toward her. Trish was knocked off her feet. Donna had her pinned to the floor, and Trish squirmed under the Amazon’s weight. She could Dick mutter _Don’t squirm_! Under his breath as the group watched Trish’s legs flail from underneath Donna. She inhaled, and grabbed the sides of Donna’s face. She sprung to her feet and hurled Donna through the air all in one motion. She could hear Dawn gasp as Donna’s back hit a punching bag. The force from Trish’s attack would have broken an average human’s neck, so Donna should consider herself lucky that she was only half human. Donna grunted as she slouched to the ground. She stood after a moment, charging at Trish again. She sensed her attack, and sidestepped. Donna barrelled past her, but she pivoted on her heel and slammed her hands directly into Trish’s chest. She was thrown through the air, and hit the ground with a thud.

“That’s enough.” Dick interrupted the two women. Donna approached Trish and held out her hand.

“No hard feelings?” She offered Trish a smile.

Trish returned the smile. “Not at all.” She took Donna’s hand and stood.

Dawn was her next opponent. Trish could see the small woman looking at the bruises that were starting to form on Trish’s shoulders. She watched as Dawn was sizing up how much of her skin the bruises took up. Trish knew Dawn would most likely use her more sensitive areas to her advantage.

Physically, Trish had the upper hand. She was taller and thinner whereas Dawn was shorter and had more of a curvy build. Mentally, however, Dawn had the upper hand. Trish was hot headed, and often grew frustrated when she was knocked down, and Dawn remained calm as she stood up again after getting knocked down. That’s why her and Hank worked so well together in the field. Dove kept Hawk calm while he fueled her rage.

Trish was taken aback by how offensive Dawn was. The small woman lunged at her, and within minutes Trish’s face was on the mat. She could feel her frustration building because she knew she could easily win this fight. She was getting tired of being thrown to the floor. She had to prove herself to the Titans, and if she kept getting knocked down, they — no, _Dick_ — would think she wasn’t meant to go out and be a hero with them.

She grabbed Dawn’s ankle and threw the small woman off of her. She rose to her feet and Dawn kicked out her foot and Trish stumbled. She remained on her feet, grabbing Dawn’s shoulders and kneed her in the stomach. When Trish went to repeat the motion, Dawn grabbed her leg and pivoted. Trish could feel her ankle roll and pain shot through her left leg. She hissed out in pain, and lunged at Dawn. The small woman tried to sidestep, but Trish’s arm managed to catch her. She slammed Dawn onto the floor, and the other woman tried to roll out from under her. Trish pinned her arms to the floor, and held her in that position.

Dick was her next opponent. Exhaustion was starting to kick in as he charged at her. He avoided the kick that she meant to land on his chest, and he kicked her knee out from behind. She was on all fours, and she took a deep breath to keep herself calm. She rose, and lunged at Dick. She managed to tackle him, and they tumbled on the floor. Dick shoved her off, and grabbed a staff that was sitting on one of the racks. He swung it at her face, and it made contact with her nose. She collapsed on the floor, touching her hand to her face. Her fingertips were crimson with blood. She stood up and prepared herself for the next attack.

“Adapt!” Dick growled. “You’re going to have to learn to adapt to your environment out on the field!”

She grabbed a staff, and swung it back at Dick. He dodged, and swung his back at her. She managed to catch it mid-swing, and ripped it from his hands. She sprinted at Dick, and pummeled him with the two staffs. He blocked her attacks, and kicked forward. She caught his foot in between the staffs, and threw him backward. He landed on his feet, and grabbed one of the swords from the other side of the room. He tried to take out her ankles, but she managed to dodge each of his attacks. He tried to slit her wrist, and she caught the blade in her bare hand. The sharp edge cut her palm, and she huffed out a pained breath but kept fighting as blood rolled down her forearm. Dick ceased his attacks, and gave her an impressed smile.

Kory was her final opponent. The other woman clenched her fists, and they just threw some basic punches at each other.

“Kory, don’t hold back.” Dick said. “She has to learn one way or another.”

Kory nodded. She held out her hands, and Trish paused. In the next moment, flames erupted from Kory’s hands, blowing Trish from her spot. Her back slammed against the wall, and she could feel her shoulder throbbing. Her gaze fell on her left shoulder, and she could see that second degree burns had started to form on her skin. She collapsed to the floor with a groan.

Dick nodded. “That’s all for today.” He said. “Donna, take Trish to the infirmary and stitch up her wounds.” The brunette nodded and helped Trish stand. She was clutching her shoulder, biting her lip in an attempt to stop the tears from streaming down her face.

When she and Donna arrived at the infirmary, she was told to sit on the table. Donna gently helped her remove the pads. Trish whimpered as she moved her arm the wrong way, causing pain to rip through her body.

Donna looked at her sympathetically. “Don’t be hard on yourself. You did fine.” She said wiping the dried blood off of Trish’s upper lip.

“I got my ass handed to me.” She said. “I was weak and unprepared.”

Donna tossed the bloody towel into the garbage can next to the counter where she was reaching for medical supplies. “For being ‘ _weak and unprepared_ ’ you were pretty fucking decent.” 

Trish looked over at Donna. “If only Dick thought that.”

As Donna wet another towel with cold water, she shook her head. “He does. He knows that you haven’t been training as long as the rest of us. He was impressed with what you could do despite trying to be a hero for such a short time.”

She pressed the moist towel to Trish’s burn. She hissed in pain, but the coolness of the cloth did make the burn hurt less. She let out a sigh.

“I hope so.”

Donna began to gently wrap Trish’s shoulder with a bandage. “Hey, I’m impressed by you. That’s gotta mean something.”

Trish smiled. “Really?”

Donna nodded. “You may think I kicked your ass, but you put up quite a fight.”

Her smile widened. “Not everyone can get trained by Amazons.”

She laughed as Donna agreed.

Right before Donna was finished patching her up, Kory appeared in the doorway of the infirmary. Trish made a noise of greeting, and Kory asked if she could talk to Trish alone. Donna nodded and said she’d see them at dinner.

“How badly did I hurt you?” Kory bluntly asked. 

Trish shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.”

Kory gave her a concerned look. “Seriously, how badly did I hurt you?”

“Just a few burns. Donna said I’ll be fine.” She responded.

Kory nodded. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

Trish shook her head in response. “There’s no need to be.”

She stood and both she and Kory made their way out of the infirmary and into the dining room where they would join the Titans for dinner.

Trish thought that she was the only one still awake when she padded out of her bedroom and into the main living space. She sat on the couch nearest to the window, and gazed outside. She could just barely see where the tide met the earth, and she felt something in her chest that was tugging her to jump into the dark water so she was never to be seen again.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Dick standing there in flannel pants and a short sleeved shirt, and her cheeks flooded with pink. She hadn’t seen him outside of his usual dark jeans, dark shirt, and brown jacket since she had arrived at the tower. Now, he looked like the boy who she had been in love with as a teenager.

“Why are you still awake?” He asked, standing in front of her.

She shrugged. “I’m missing home a little more tonight.”

He nodded in understanding. He offered her his hand, and when she asked where they were going, he only grinned.

He took her to the roof of the tower, and sat on the edge with his legs dangling. He invited her to join him, and when she sat down beside him, he offered her a styrofoam cup with a straw sticking out of its plastic lid. His smile widened as she took a sip and realized what the cup contained. It was a chocolate milkshake, and she was surprised that Dick had even remembered that they were her favorite.

“There’s one more thing.” He said, handing her a paper bag. When she opened it, she was surprised to see that it contained a burrito. She smiled. 

“What’s all this about?” She said, grinning at him.

“I wanted you to feel more welcome.” Dick replied, a little smile on his face.

Her grin widened as she tore open the tinfoil that was wrapped around the burrito. She took a bite, and laughed. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “I’m glad you’re here.”

She took another bite of the burrito. “Thank you for giving me a second chance.”

He looked at her after a few moments. “Being up here with you reminds me of when we were kids.”

She smiled at the memory of her and Dick sneaking out of a benefit party and Wayne Manor to sit on the roof and drink the expensive beer from Bruce’s collection.

She let out an airy laugh. “Well, there can’t be anything between us now.”

He nodded in response. “How are you and Ward?” He asked.

“We’re good. We’re really good.” She replied, a smile dancing on her lips at the thought of Ward.

“I looked into him and-” Dick started, but Trish shot him a hard look.

“You ‘ _looked into_ ’ him?” She said, anger starting to build up in her chest.

“Look, I just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t hu-” He tried.

“I don’t need your protection from a man, Dick!” She snapped.

He held up his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” He said.

She exhaled sharply. “You don’t see me looking into your love life!” She said, now less angry and more annoyed. “I _never_ investigated Dawn when you two were together.”

Dick sighed. “How do you even know about Dawn and I?”

“Laurel told me about her brief time here.” She responded.

“Oh.” Was all he said.

She looked at him. “You didn’t hurt her, did you?”

He shrugged. “Things got… complicated to say the least.”

After a moment she said, “Now you love Kory.” 

He didn’t look at her. “Now I love Kory.”

They sat in silence until Trish finished her burrito and milkshake. She wiped her hands on her pants, and slid off of the roof’s edge and back to where it was safe to stand. Her muscles ached, and Dick watched as she stiffly walked back to the door that would lead her back inside. 

“In the bathroom by the training room there’s a freezer. Take an ice bath. It’ll ease the pain in your muscles.” He called after her. She nodded in response.

When she went back inside, she tried to walk as quietly as possible so she didn’t disturb the other Titans. She discarded the burrito wrapper and the styrofoam cup, and quickly walked to the elevator.

She hit the down button, and exited once she was on the floor she needed to be. She turned on the light of the small bathroom, and opened the freezer door to see bags upon bags of ice. She turned on the bath’s faucet so cold water could fill the tub, and gently dumped a few bags of ice in it. She stripped until she was only in her underwear and bra, and stepped inside the cold water. She shivered as she shut off the water and sat down. 

As she let the water immerse her skin, she had the urge to lay down and let the water take her in its grasp. Before she knew it, she had closed her eyes, and slid under the water. 

The water was colder now that she was fully immersed. She could feel her body going numb.

Before she knew it, her mind also went numb.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
